The demon butler and the Egyptian princess
by Serenity Pistol
Summary: Luna Jayne Blackbriar is a 3000 year old Egyptian princess named Ahhotep, in 1917 she decides to attend a school for the supernatural and gifted where she meets Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive. People who should have been dead are back from the living and someone is trying to use Luna, as Sebastian add Luna's relationship grows the harder it is to keep themselves safe
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Phantomhives

Luna Jayne Blackbriar is a new student to Mystery High, which means she was a nervous wreck, this school wasn't a high school since all the students were around 18 and over, some are even older than 100, it was the year 1947 and Mystery High was coming into its ten year anniversary.

"Luna is that you" The Black haired females turned her head slightly and smiled widely. "Jack!" She squeaked and ran over to her best friend, Jack was her best guy friend in the whole world, he was much taller than Luna since she was kind of between a midget and an average height, he also has bright blonde scruffy hair. "I can't believe you decided to accept your application to this school"

"I was getting bored staying at home with my sister all the time"

"Why didn't your sister come?"

"She didn't want to go to school again, she hated high school so why would she go here" Jack chuckled and Luna and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So let me tell you the rules, don't aggravate the Landers"

"Who are the Landers" Jack pointed over to a large group sitting on a bench. "The two people with silver hair are Ash and Angela Landers the popular guy and girl in school, which it now comes to the second rule, do not fraternise with Sebastian Michaelis, Angela is obsessed over him even though he hates her"

"Who is Sebastian Michaelis?"

"You will know him, he is supposed to be the 'hottest guy in school' but that is a load of bull" Luna smirked and turned to her friend

"Jealous are we Jack"

"What! No" the raven chuckled and continued to follow jack who picked up his pace a little.

"So here we are" Jack motioned to a small group laughing at each other.

"Hey guys"

"Jack!"

"People this is Luna my mate, Luna these are my friends, this is Abigale, she can walk through walls" A woman with pink hair and yellow eyes stripped forward and shook her hand.

"This is Trinity the telepath" She had bright blonde hair and green eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Luna"

"And lastly is Travis the werewolf" The last man had silver hair and dog ears.

"I'm actually a demon hound but whatever" the silver haired man shrugged and licked his fangs.

"And so what do you do Luna, we already know that Jack and melt anything with a touch but what about you" Abigale asked curiously.

"Well I can control fire" She said shyly, of course that's not all she could do but she wasn't going to tell people that she just met.

"That's awesome"

***Ring ring* **

"Well that's the bell what do you have first Luna"

"Umm ancient history"

"Oh I have that class" Trinity cheered "can I join you"

"Of course I don't know where it is, so I will see you later Jack" Jack smiled and hug his best friend since pre-school, Trinity grabbed Luna's hand and dragged her to History class, once they were inside they sat at the back beside each other and the lesson began.

"Welcome back students, and welcome new students to our school, I am Mr Sandier you teacher" The teacher was very tall with two black horns sprouting from his head, Luna felt at home here, there where people that were green, and others that looked completely normal.

"Now class today we will be leaning about the first supernatural being to be documented in history"

**Knock Knock**

"Sorry I'm late Mr Sandier" A man with silky black hair and an incredibly attractive body was walking though the room

"You're late Sebastian"

'Sebastian, he's the guy that Angela is obsessed with, I can see why' she blushed at her thought and tried to shake it away.

"I apologize I had to take my master to his classroom"

"Yes I suppose that is sufficient, please take a seat" Sebastian nodded and walked over to the seat next to Luna, she took a chance to glance at him and saw he was smiling at her, she blushed and quickly looked away.

"Now class we are going to be talking about Ahhotep the lady of the Underworld, can anyone tell me her story" Sebastian raised his hand and stood from his seat. "Yes Ahhotep was the daughter of a very influential and powerful Pharaoh, she was once called the enchanting dragon who could raise the army of the underworld and control the fires of hell, she went missing shortly after her seventeenth birthday" All the girls fawned over Sebastian while Luna sighed and doodled in her book, men don't interest her and it surprised her that he made her blush. 'I don't need a recount on this…but at least I will get an A in this' Luna thought, a small smirk graced her pink lips, Luna was different living for a long time tends to give you better features, pink lush lips, long silky hair, bright blue eyes and a curvaceous body, not to mention large busty breasts and silky skin, but beauty can also be a curse since boys or men will try to take advantage of her. "You are correct Sebastian but can anyone tell me the rough estimate of how old she is"

"Around 3000 years old in Coptic Egyptian times, the seventeenth dynasty of the Pharaoh Untook" Luna stated still doodling Egyptian hieroglyphics of her name and the writing on the board. "That is correct miss…"

"Luna Blackbriar"

"Luna you are correct, not many people also know which era and dynasty she lived in" Mr Sandier stated proudly, unfortunately now all eyes were on her which included the male population also.

"She looks hot"

"Yeah wonder if she would go out with me" Some of the males mumbled and Luna tried to ignore them, this was why she never wanted to go outside.

"Alright class now if you will all turn to page three in your history books" Luna opened her books to the right page and read on as the teacher spoke.

It was hard keeping focus in the book when a certain man by the name of Sebastian Michaelis was looking at you almost for the entire class, luckily the bell rang and she could leave for her next class with Trinity, it seems that it was battle strategy class…like I told you this isn't a normal school, this is a school for the gifted and supernatural.

Once they were inside Trinity and Luna met up with Jack and Travis. "Hey Luna how was History class"

"Fine but Sebastian kept staring at me"

"Well what do you expect, as much as I don't like Sebastian you are pretty beautiful" Travis spoke with a light blush on his face.

"Alright class settle down our lesson has begun" The teacher spoke, we all sat down on the grandstands that were placed for us outside of an arena fenced off by plastic. "I am your teacher Miss Malice, I will also be your trainer in strategy and battle, why don't we start off with a small quiz and then exercise" She stood from her chair and began to walk back and forth off all the students. "Now if I was to come to you from behind what would you do…Travis?"

"I would elbow them or throw them over my side"

"Yes but that is if you have the strength to do so, what would you do if your enemy was stronger than you" Luna raised her hand and spoke.

"I would kick there knee back and as they stumble use anything around me to strike a blow to their head or start of the spine breaking their nerves"

"Excellent Luna, see even someone weak can overpower someone just by finding their weaknesses, you just have to find the right nerve to break their defence"

"Yes miss but what would happen if you could do neither because you have an injury that incapacitates you" Angela spoke proudly.

"Then what would you do Angela"

"I would never become weak like that" Luna snorted and Angela sent a glare towards her. "I would always have a weapon on me and stab them"

"Yes that is also another way to get rid of your attacker well done Angela"

"You forget to realise Angela but your arms are being held by the enemy that has attacked you from behind so you can't use a weapon, that's why you use your feet to hurt your opponent" Angela growled and stood from her grandstand. "What does a puny woman like you know anything about fighting, I have lived for over 400 years"

"Angela you may have lived 400 years but even the oldest of Angels can know nothing of battle strategies" Sebastian spoke from his chair in the corner, Angela blushed and nodded enthusiastically. "Of course Sebastian you are right"

"Alright you two settle down, now that the quiz is done, it's time to see the classrooms abilities, it's not just for my benefit but for the other students to know what you are up against"

"Laina Du Kaine you are up first" each student showed their talents to the class, some only having powers like changing into liquid and others were demons or animal humans (Half animal half human).

"Now Jack Wilder your up" Jack jumped from his seat and walked to the teacher's small table, he took off his glove and touched the wooden surface, suddenly the wood began to melt into nothing and was left as sludge on the floor. "Excellent you may sit down, next is Travis Eccleby"

"I can't miss or I will break the roof because I am too big"

"Alright that's fine, alright now is Angela Landers" The woman gently rose from her seat and glided to the front of the class, she first smirked evilly at Luna to which she rolled her eyes, suddenly Angela sprouted large white wings from her back. "I am an angel" she shot Sebastian a seductive glance and he scowled back at her, her wings retracted and she sat back down. "Sebastian Michaelis"

"I am a demon nothing more, I don't want to show my true form since it is terrifying to weaklings" He crossed his legs and rested back on his chair. "Alright that is fine Sebastian, lastly is Luna Jayne Blackbriar" Luna sighed and stood from her chair, she didn't want to show her power for people might know who she is. 'maybe I will show them one part of my power' She brought her black gloved hand in front of her face and sparks erupted from it, soon a blue flame broke out and grew in size, she shot it at one of the training dummies and it covered the entire thing, soon the metal dummy melted unlike anything they have seen before, no metal can catch fire and melt like that in such a short time.

She did a small curtsy and walked back to her seat, Angela was now scowling angrily at her and she was smiling innocently.

The bell rang telling the students that class was dismissed and everyone took their time to leave, Luna was leaving with her small gang and headed over to the library. "Luna you are my new favourite I tried so hard not to laugh when you made a fool out of Angela" Trinity spoke, Abigale came running over and jumped on the chair beside Travis. "I heard that you melted an iron training dummy within three seconds Luna that is way cool"

"Yeah Luna how did you do that"

"The fires of hell can be pretty interesting when you know how to use them"

"Wait you can control the fires of hell just like Ahhotep did" Trinity gasped.

"It doesn't mean I am a demon or anything it just means that I practised every day for many years"

"That's awesome"

"Anyway to change the subject what classes do you all have next"

"Well we all have Scientology class, what about you Luna" Jack asked

"Damn I have Linguistics class" she sighed but after a while they all laughed

"Well the bell is going to ring in three two one"

***ring ring***

"Right on time, nice job Trinity"

"The few perks of being a telepath, it's funny but I can't seem to read your mind Luna"

"Years and years of practice keeping myself from being read"

"How old are you Luna" Travis asked, Jack looked at Luna who looked back at him and smirked. "I will tell you that I am at least older than 100"

"Wow does Jack know your real age"

"No I don't unfortunately, she won't tell me" He pouted

"I like being mysterious" she chuckled and jumped from her seat, leaving the group, she opened one of her books and began to read on her way to her next class, her history book was quite interesting to read but it is always bad to read while you are walking. At the last minute Luna looked up just in time to see Sebastian colliding into her with his own history book his is hand, the demon fell backwards and Luna landed on top. "Oh I'm so sorry Sebastian" The fire starter rolled off him and stood back up, he eventually stood up and picked up the two books. "It's alright I wasn't looking either, our history book is quite interesting"

"I thought the same as well"

"Sebastian who is this" Sebastian stepped to the side and allowed Luna to look at the young males voice, there stood a boy with blue hair and even bluer eyes with an eye patch covering the right eye, he wore what looked like a pirates jacket and black pants, Sebastian was wearing blue jeans with a white shirt and a grey suit jacket, it all suited him quite well. "Sorry my master this is Luna Blackbriar one of the students here, we haven't really spoken to each other and only heard our names spoken by other students, Luna this is my master Ciel Phantomhive another demon like myself"

"Nice to meet you Ciel"

"It's nice to meet you also Luna, where did you first see Sebastian"

"Oh I met him in ancient history class, he was one of the people who first spoke up in class"

"Of course he would, he is a show of after all"

"What can I say my lord I am one hell of a butler" The demon spoke with a smirk on his face, Luna chuckled and stood beside Ciel as they began to walk to their class. "Well at least now we have properly been introduced to one another"

"Yes that's true and I got to meet you Ciel so I'm happy"

"You are quite friendly Luna" Ciel spoke softly.

"I have lived for many years and so speaking to strangers come naturally to me"

"You mean that you aren't a nineteen year old girl" Ciel said with slight puzzlement evident in his voice. "Yes like I tell everyone I am older than 100, I like to keep myself as a mystery being older than most demons and angels combined"

"Could you guess Sebastian?"

"Even if I tried to prod her mind I couldn't get the answers, her mind is a closed book hidden from prying eyes"

"You get more and more interesting by the minute Luna and I have only known you for at least ten minutes, come on let's get to class" The three students stepped into linguistics class and sat at the back as usual, they chatted for a small moment before the teacher came in. "Hello class I am Miss Luva and I will be your linguistics teacher, please take your books out so we can begin" the class brought out their books and grabbed a pen to write with all waiting for the teachers to continue. "Now class for this semester we are going to be learning Egyptian language, now I know some of you that are in ancient history are learning about ancient Egypt so this will come easier to you all, alright I'm going to write an easy sentence on the board in Ancient Egyptian language (which will be Albanian since I don't know Coptic Egyptian, and I cannot understand Arabic language since I can only find the letters not the pronunciation) and I want to see if anyone can pronounce it and speak it in English, then I will write a sentence in English and I want to see if you can pronounce it in Ancient Egyptian" She wrote a small sentence in Egyptian then wrote another in English. "Alright Sebastian what does the Egyptian sentence say"

"It says in the light we shall always wonder in the darkness"

"Excellent you still remember Egyptian from last year, do you remember where that scripture is from anyone"

"It's from one of the journal entries from Ahhotep's journal, the only page that was ever recovered"

"Excellent Luna, now can you tell me how to say this sentence in Ancient Egyptian please?" Luna studied it for only three seconds and spoke it in Egyptian. "Dhe sikur të ecja në luginën e vdekjes i do të kenë frikë nga asnjë e keqe"

"Most excellent, now why did I pick this sentence?"

"Because last year we went to a museum where we read a script from one of the Egyptian writing, and though I walk through the valley of death I shall fear no evil was a sentence that the great pharaoh Untook spoke" Ciel chipped in, he seemed to be a very smart man even though he was stuck in a fourteen year olds body. "Excellent Ciel, now I'm going to write the history of the language on the board, don't worry just a couple of notes and you all have to copy it down so you can study it, I will be of course writing more over the next few weeks so we can be prepared for the test at the end of the semester, alright class copy it down" as the teacher began to write the students copied it down. "You are quite fluent in Egyptian Luna, almost as if you have speak it you whole life" Sebastian whispered to Luna while she concentrated one copying the writing on the board.

"My sister and I were taught the language by our mother and since that was years ago it became second language to us" She shrugged and continued to write. "I must say I am most impressed with your language skills, your voice is quite beautiful" She turned her head to Sebastian and saw his seductive smile, she felt a small blush to her cheeks but she showed no emotion since she has learnt to deal with men like him, she could admit that she felt some strange feeling towards him that she couldn't describe but she wasn't going to go and openly show she felt attraction towards him. "Thank you Sebastian you are most kind" She smiled an equally seductive smile and gained a shocked expression from the demon and a snort from Ciel.

"Alright class you are all dismissed the bell is going to ring any second now" As if on cue the bell to the last class of the day rang and the students all got ready to leave. "So Luna what class do you have next" Ciel asked

"Oh I have dramatic arts"

"Huh so you have it with Sebastian, perhaps he would like to join you" the blue haired boy said while an amused look was plastered on his face.

"You don't like drama Ciel"

"No I'm not very good at it"

"It's not that he isn't very good but in fact he is terrible since he doesn't like showing to much emotion" Sebastian snorted and Luna smiled, Ciel growled at Sebastian for his teasing but said nothing. "Well my lady shall I escort you to my master class and then to our own"

"Of course sir, what class do you have Ciel"

"I chose to go to business class since I still run the Funtom Company"

"Isn't that the world wide toy factory?"

"Yes"

"So your that Ciel Phantomhive, I have many of your toys even Lucky the rabbit"

"We stopped making that in 1917" He asked shocked.

"That was two years ago and like I said I am older than 100 so I like collecting things, being immortal can be a lonely life but at least I have my sister" she smiled reminiscing all the memories she has shared with her. While the three walked to Ciel's class they continued to talk. "So what is your sister's name"

"My mother loved Egyptian names and so she named my sister Ana meaning the sun, I have another name but I have forgotten it, all I remember is that it means the moon"

"So you're the moon and your sister is the sun, very interesting" Sebastian seemed to be thinking quite a bit while they were walking, eventually they all arrived at Ciel's class and dropped him off like a child, Sebastian even went as far as to say that and got a punch in the arm by said child, now Luna and Sebastian were heading to drama. "So Sebastian why did you and Ciel come to this school"

"Well its actually the fact that some people who we killed have been reincarnated and are now attending this school, such as Ash and Angela Landers, I killed them back in 1888 and yet here they are, I'm quite sure that other people that should be dead are here as well but not in this school, so why are you here Luna"

"My friend Jack has been asking me here for years only now do I come here because I have gotten bored being at home all the time"

"Why didn't your sister come?"

"She has to continue with the work we do outside"

"I'm guessing its hush hush"

"Only if you want to get involved will I tell you" Sebastian chuckled at Luna's secrecy and pushed the door open to the drama class, he groaned when he saw a tall red headed man or woman come charging towards him. "Oh may Bassy!" the red head went to dive on his but he moved out the road and brought Luna along with him. "Oh Bassy why are you so mean" The man pushed himself off the floor and pouted at the demon. "Grell the day I actually acknowledge you as a lover is the day the world ends and you're the only person left"

"Oh Bassy that is so romantic, eh who is this"

"Grell this is Luna Blackbriar a new student, I am showing her to her class, Luna this is Grell Sutcliff a Grim reaper and a collector for anything red"

"Oh Bassy you are so sweet addressing me like that, hmm I like you Luna you seem friendly"

"Huh that's a first, you never like woman that hang around me"

"Oh yes I am angry that you have your hands still on her shoulders but I know your love is always for me, and anyone who has love for the arts is a friend of mine" Sebastian took his hands away from Luna's shoulder when he realised he was holding her closely to him, she stepped away almost like she just realised also. "Anyway Grell we should head to the theatre so our teacher wont mark us absent"

"I don't like the teacher, she reminds me to much of madam red"

"Well technically she is the reincarnation of her Grell"

"It's strange how all the people that should be dead are alive" both of them seemed to nod in confusion and Luna felt quite out of place. "Well I'm going to sit down since you confusion has nothing to do with me"

"I apologize Luan let's just go and sit down" The two men and one woman walked inside of the class and sat down, Grell was on the left side of Sebastian, Luna was on the right side of him, Abigale walked up the steps and saw Luna and decided to sit next to her. "Hey Luna when did you start hanging out with Sebastian and Grell"

"We got to know each other when I accidently fell on top of him" Luna smiled and Sebastian chuckled softly, Abigale smiled at the two.

"Welcome class to the Dramatic arts I am Miss red and I am so glad that you are here, in this class we act and sing and present our works of art to the school, today is going to be easy all were doing is seeing your talents so I can assess what we are going to do for the semester, you can either sing or you can take a script from me and recite the page like a true dramatic arts student, does anyone want to volunteer" Sebastian raised his hand and stood from his seat, Miss red smiled and brought the demon down, he stood in the centre of the stage. "London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down my fair lady" He directed that last sentence towards Luna and she smiled blushing mildly once again. "So beautiful Sebastian, anyone else" Sebastian sat back down and Ash Landers raised his hand, he went down the steps and grabbed one of the papers Miss Red had. "To be or not to be that is the question whether or not it is nobler…" The angel spoke softly making the girls swoon much like they had with Sebastian's singing, the entire time he was looking at Luna with intense violet eyes, Sebastian saw this and sneered, he didn't know if he had feelings for this woman but he would never let her be with a disgusting angel. "Oh so beautiful Ash so beautiful, now is there anyone else" Luna raised her hand shyly and stood from her seat, she hasn't sung in quite a while so she hoped she would do well, she would of course have to tone her singing down since people like her and Sebastian can hypnotise people with their voice.

"Umm I am going to sing dooms day by Murray gold" (It's from doctor who) Doomsday doesn't have any words and is on oohs but it was still beautiful, the entire class was entranced by her melodic voice, she made sure to show only a little bit of passion in the song, Sebastian felt his loins react to her voice for some unknown reason, why was he feeling so attracted towards this woman, she is not a demon so why would he feel like this. 'I will have to stay with her as much as I can, not just to figure out my feelings but to find out who she is really' the song finally ended and she did a small bow, when she sat down Miss red continued on with the class. "That was beautiful Luna" Sebastian whispered

'Thank you Sebastian you did quite well too" Luna whispered back, the class was done and it was the end of the day, Abigale left them so she could go and study at the library, Grell had to go to a man named William because he had to report on something, so it was just Sebastian and Luna left.

"So I'm guessing that you're waiting for Ciel?"

"Yes I am the only one that has a car and can drive, he still looks like a fourteen year old boy so he can never get his licence"

'Sucks to be him" She chuckled along with the demon, eventually the younger demon arrived. "Hello Luna your still here, I thought that you would be gone by now"

"I was just keeping Sebastian Company"

"Well anyway we should be heading home, see you tomorrow Luna" Ciel smiled and Luna smiled back, she stood in her spot and watched as Ciel and Sebastian got in there really expensive car, she didn't know what it was, once they were out of her vision and she out of her she left for her own home.

"So do you think that she is a demon Sebastian" Ciel asked beside him.

"No she isn't but I could feel her power, she is a very old and powerful being but I don't know what she is, all I know that she can control the fires of hell"

"I thought only Ahhotep could do that"

"maybe she is a descendant of her" Sebastian looked at the top of the window and spotted and shadowed figure flying through the sky, it wasn't a human but looked more like a large snake, he did sense power from it. "I wonder what that was" Sebastian mumbled. "What did you say Sebastian"

"Oh nothing my lord just thinking out loud please excuse my rudeness"

"Whatever"

* * *

A/N: Hello thanks for reading my first chapter, if there is anything wrong with it can you please tell me and i will fix it right away, enjoy my fellow reader!

god dammit i dont know how to do this properly so i apologize if it is crap


	2. Chapter 2: Witches, what a pain

"Hey Ana I'm home" Luna shouted, a woman with brown hair and blue eyes stepped through the door, she was wearing a completely black outfit and her short hair was fixed to one side. "Where have you been it's getting late and we need to get to work"

"Sorry I was distracted the city is really pretty when it's between night and day"

"Well we need to go, we have witch hunting to do" the girl chucked a gun and sword to Luna and strapped her own gun and sword to her hips, the sisters stepped out of the house, Luna took her sister Ana to where they needed to go which was out in the woods, the woods are very creepy at night but not to these two woman. "Where does this which live"

"In an abandoned shack just north of here, she has been kidnapping children and killing them, we need to eliminate her"

"Don't we kill every witch Ana?"

"Only the dark ones Luna" The brunette chuckled and continued to walk, soon they approached the abandoned shack and drew out their weapons. "Shall I knock Luna?"

"Sure go ahead" Ana walked up to the door and kicked it down, inside a which with ratty red hair and skin so cracked and disgusting that it looked like it was pealing. "Sup witch time to die"

"AAHHHH!" The witch screamed and shot an electric bolt in their direction, the sisters dived out of the way and the scabby woman flew out on her broomstick. "Quick Luna Change and lets go after her" Ana yelled, Luna ran outside and changed her form, Ana jumped on her back and she chased after the witch, while Luna was following her Ana was shooting her with her bullets as best she could. "Crap she is heading towards the town" As the witch passed many houses, building and shops Ana took a shot at the witch and shot her in her shoulder, the witch screamed and fell to the floor. "Great now she is at our house" Luna stopped before the witch and Ana hopped off, the witch stood and blasted them with a fire bolt, the two sisters dodged the bolt but it blew up their house. "God dammit!" Ana yelled and Luna growled, the raven then ran over to the witch and began to attack her.

Ciel and Sebastian were leaving the furniture shop when they heard the large explosion, they looked to each other and ran to where the sound came from. 'What do you think that was Sebastian" Ciel yelled while they were running at inhuman speed. "I can sense a witch and two strong being my lord"

The two demons stopped and gaped at what they saw, a woman with short brown hair was shooting at a witch who was attack a Serpent like dragon that was veraciously bitting and clawing at her skin (Look up Spirited away and look at Haku, but Luna is much larger) The serpent had white fur and had black on its tail, along its spine and around its head, it defiantly looked feminine. "You bitch!" The old crone screeched, she took her wand and shot a black substance into the dragons mouth as it went to bite her, the serpent yowled and fell to the side. "We should help" Ciel pitched in. "There is no need the woman with the brown hair is doing fine"

"You…you hurt my sister!" The woman brought her sword forth and lunged at the witch, she shot the woman in the head then proceeded to slice her head off. "Luna…Luna!" The brunette jumped off the witch's body and ran over to the dragon, Sebastian eyes widen at the name along with Ciel.

"We need to help her" Ciel yelled and walked over to the girl and dragon, the brunette turned and raised her gun at Ciel. "Who are you?" she asked sternly.

"Don't worry we are classmates with Luna, we want to help her" Sebastian said cautiously, the girl looked at them for a short moment before looking back at Luna. "Is she ok" Ciel asked as he crouched down next to the dragon, she was bleeding continuously through the mouth and had dirt and blood staining her white fur. "She was shot with a sludge spell, the sludge is making her continuously bleed"

"Is there anything to help her?"

"I had a potion in my room to stop this but the house is burnt to the ground"

"Do you know what it has in it?"

"Yes, are you able to grab the ingredients I don't want to leave her alone?"

"Of course"

"Wait we need to burn the body or the witch will come back"

"Can't you control fire also" Sebastian asked, she shook her head while stroking her sisters head. "No I control water, just chuck her in my house and she will burn" Sebastian nodded and picked up the witched head and body, he tossed it into the fire and watched as it made a screeching sound and melted away. "Is there anywhere that my sister and I could stay so she can get out of the cold weather"

"We can take her to our house, Sebastian you get the ingredients and I will help…"

"Ana"

"Ana to get her sister home" Sebastian nodded and bowed to his masters order, Ana told him all the ingredients and before they knew he was gone, Ciel grabbed the end of Luna's body while Ana grabbed her chest and head, they slowly carried her to the large manor in the outskirts of town, the mansion was in fact the Phantomhive manor untouched. "We need to take her up to Sebastian room he has the second largest bed in the mansion and can easily fit her body"

"alright" Ana nodded and carefully carried Luna up the steps and into Sebastian room, they both placed her on the bed with her head towards the door so they could access it, Ana went straight into the bathroom and grabbed a bowl full of water to clean her wounds, she also placed a cloth under Luna mouth to soak up all the blood coming out endlessly. "How long do you think that the man will take to get the herbs"

"Not long, also his name is Sebastian Michaelis and I am Ciel Phantomhive"

"Oh my sister loves your Funtom Company"

"Wont all her toys be destroyed"

"No she loved them so much that she put fire protection ward on it" Ana chuckled but stopped when Luna began to growl and huff in pain.

The door slammed open and Sebastian came in with a potion in his hand. "Alright I will tilt her head up while you pour it down her throat, after that you will need to keep her mouth shut because she will try to spit it out since the sludge will give her pain because of it" Sebastian nodded and stepped up to Luna, Ana tilted her head up and told Ciel to move away or he will be hurt by Luna's tail. Sebastian poured the yellow liquid down her throat and wrapped his arms around her mouth, as Ana foretold she began to squirm in his grasp and her tail flicked around the bed, the liquid made it to the sludge and she began heaving, Sebastian moved his arms away and stepped to the side as a black thick substance was spewed out of her mouth and landed on the floor, the blood seemed to stop and now it was just a bloodied mouth. "When will she change back" Ciel asked.

"Well this is her true form so she will when she waked up"

"Well you can stay for the night so she can rest and we can talk in the morning"

"I'm sorry about your bed Sebastian"

"It is no worry my lady I can easily have it cleaned and I don't sleep it is a luxury for me"

"Is it because you are a demon" Sebastian and Ciel seemed surprised. "I could sense it I am a supernatural creature after all"

"What are the both of you may I ask"

"I am not my sister my power comes from her energy if she dies than my powers are gone along with my immortality"

"Ok so what is your sister?"

"She is formally known as Ahhotep the first supernatural being and a deity in the Egyptian times" Both Ciel and Sebastian gasped.

"So that would make you both at least 3000 years old"

"Yes I may be two years older than her though" She smiled

"Let's talk about this in the morning I think she needs the rest and so do the rest of us, Sebastian prepare me to bed" Ciel walked over to Sebastian and they both walked out. Ana walked to the other side of the bed and laid down in the space Luna was taking up, as if on instincts Luna wrapped around Ana, her head in her lap and her body wrapped around her, Ana always thought that Luna was more comfortable pillow than an actual pillow, in no time at all Ana fell asleep.

The next morning a light knock on the door awoke Ana form her sleep, she said a soft Come in and the door opened, Sebastian walked in with a tray of tea for Luna and Ana. "Is she feeling better?"

"Yeah all the blood is completely gone, she even managed to absorb her blood from the sheets as well"

"At least I don't have to get rid of them now" Ana chuckled and stroked Luna head. "I think I should wake her now, she has school today" Ana sat up and tapped Luna on the head. "Luna it's time to wake up" The dragons eyes opened to reveal bright blue eyes much brighter than her human ones, she unwrapped herself from her sister and jumped on the floor, her body changed shape and Luna appeared as a human once more. "Huh where are we"

"You got hit by that which you were bleeding heavily, Sebastian made a potion to get with of the sludge" Ana motion to the black sludge on the floor, Luna looked up at Sebastian and smiled shyly. "Sorry about staining your bed and the floor"

"It's all good, and as for where you are you are at the Phantomhive manor"

"Oh ok that's not that bad, and the house is still destroyed right"

'Yes I don't think we can build it again, that witch was really powerful"

"If you both are ok my master would like to see you now"

"Alright" Ana stood from the bed and dusted herself off, they both drank their tea and followed Sebastian to the study where Ciel was residing in. "Oh good morning Luna how are you"

"I'm fine now thank you for letting me rest in your home Ciel"

"It's not a problem, now tell me about yourself…Ahhotep" Luna gasped and took a step back. "Who told you" She narrowed her eyes and got into a defensive stance. "Don't worry your sister did and we won't harm either of you" Luna returned to her normal stance and lowered her head. "Sorry I get really overprotective of my sister and I when someone finds out"

"This comes to my next question, your house is completely destroyed so I was wondering if you would like to stay here in the Phantomhive manor" Ana looked at Luna who nodded her head, she turned back and smiled. "Of course we will stay here, it's better than living in a small house that is now made of soot and rubble" Ciel smirked and Sebastian chuckled.

"So why do you hunt witches"

"Well we are the only people who know how to kill a witch properly, we work for the Hellsing organisation who mostly kill vampires, we never go to Hellsing headquarters and Luna is the one that tracks them, we hunt them every second night, the only person we have met from the Hellsing organisation would be Dracula and we only met him twice, one when he wasn't captured, don't ask what we did and a second time when he came to ask for help from his master"

"Oh really Ana you can tell them about Dracula, we once got a bit angry at one point and joined Dracula on a killing spree, that was one of the reasons how Abraham Van Hellsing found him" Ana huffed and scowled at Luna who giggled childishly back at her. "Hmm seems you two had a dark time in your life, don't worry all us immortals get them at some point" Sebastian stated so Ana would calm down.

"As fun as it is to talk about killing we need to get to school or we will be late" Ciel stood from his chair and began to walk out, Luna hugged her sister and followed them out. "Would you like to come in our car with us Luna?"

"Sure why not" She nodded at walked outside to Sebastian's car, the demon butler opened the door for his master then for Luna, she smiled sweetly at him, he felt that strange feeling again and stepped into the driver's seat, he turned the keys and drove off to school. "So Luna how would you feel having an extra pair of hands to kill the witches" Ciel said breaking the silence.

"Are you meaning Sebastian" He nodded "Sure why not, it might lower the percent of me getting a sludge attack, I do not want to go through that again"

"Of course no one would" Sebastian chuckled.

They all arrived at school and stepped out of the vehicle, they had a couple of stares because Luna was coming out with them, Sebastian was the most popular guy in school and so most of the girl were scowling, Angela on the other hand had pure hatred stretched across her face, and Ash well he couldn't care less about what was happening and was annoyed that his sister was obsessed with a demon. "It seems that people don't like you arriving with us Luna" Ciel laughed as she smirked. "I couldn't care less what they think, they should respect their elders"

"Everyone in this school is younger than you Luna even the young master and myself are younger"

"How old are the both of you"

"Well young master is 27 years old and I am 500 years old"

"Wow you must be pretty powerful then"

"Yes perhaps I will tell you my real name someday as you did yours" Now it was Sebastian's turn to sound mysterious, but she liked mysterious men. 'wait did I just technically say that I like Sebastian, Jesus woman you have only known him for two days you should know not to like someone at this early stage' she felt a strange tingle on her neck and she cupped where the tingle was, Sebastian noticed this and tilted his head much like a cat would when they were confused. "Are you alright Luna" She snapped out of her daze and looked up at him. "I'm fine why would you think I was not"

"You had a strange look on your face and you were holding your neck so I thought you have an injury left from last night"

"Oh don't worry I just had a weird tingle there probably my insides still healing itself from the sludge I will be fine" She smiled pretty much telling him to forget it and that she can figure it out by herself, he understood and said nothing else while they were heading to assembly, assembly was normally just for the principle to read notices and explain a few things.

"Hey Luna" The raven turned her head and saw Jack and Abigale running towards them. "I never knew you became friends with Sebastian and Ciel?"

"Oh I am in the same classes as Sebastian and he introduced me to Ciel"

"Nice, hey Sebastian"

"Hello Jack, new gloves I see"

"Yeah the seal wore off and I melted the last ones so my mother made new ones with a stronger seal"

"You know that I could put a seal on them so that it would never wear off"

"That would be nice Sebastian thanks" Jack smiled at Sebastian sudden kindness, they all sat down on the chairs that were lined up in front of the stage where the principle was standing patiently. Once all the school was settle the principle began to speak. "Good morning school welcome to another day of school, I know that I didn't get to speak to you yesterday but I will do it now, welcome back students from last year and welcome to Mystery high new students it is a pleasure to meet you all, I hope that I will get to meet each and every one of you throughout you journey to become stronger" The students clapped and the principle smiled. "Alright now for the notices, we will be having a fighting tournament for the most skilled fighters, it will be judged by myself miss Malice, after the tournament we will have a dance in honour of our male and female winner, our last year's winners were Angela and Ash Landers so let's see if there will be new winners this year, now all of you have a great day at school" The teachers all walked off the stage and headed to the classes alongside the students. "So Sebastian are you going to compete"

"I didn't compete last year since my master and I had to leave for the week to investigate missing children, and what of you Luna will you compete"

"I think that it is highly unfair for me to compete but…" She shot a glance over to Angela who was boasting about winning again "I think I will join just to shut Angela up"

"Sounds like a plan" Jack said and Abigale laughed, Sebastian frowned when Abigale laughed, he sensed something weird in her that he didn't like, he would be keeping an out on her just in case she attacked my master or Luna. 'wait did I say Luna, I didn't even mean to say it, it just slipped out of my mind' he shook his head once more and walked with the small group to battle class, Abigale had a free period so she left to go do whatever she does and we sat down on the benches waiting for miss Malice to begin the lesson.

"Hello class welcome back" Miss Malice placed her books and papers on her new desk and faced the class. "So today I thought we would practice for the tournament, now I know some people won't join but it is still good to enhance your skills alright so pick a sparring partner practise your natural fighting skill, this will allow me to see what I am up against alright Shoo" the teacher sat at her desk and all the students picked their partner, Jack went with Travis and Trinity went with a girl names Lucy, Luna sat on the stool and looked at all the people goofing around. "Would you like to be my sparring partner Luna?"

"Yeah Sure Sebastian" The demon held out his hand and Luna took it, she was lifted to her feet and was taken to a clear spot in the class. "Alright so let me see what you are made of" Sebastian took up a defensive stance and prepared for battle, Luna brought her hands up and to a strike at his face, he managed to block it but barely. "Your quick Luna much like a serpent when it strikes it foe"

"Oh I never knew" She said sarcastically and took a swipe at his stomach, he dodged and went to kick her in the stomach, she punched his leg down and kicked him also, he spin to the side and came up behind her holding her to his chest. "What are you going to do Ahhotep" Sebastian was being cocky, she growled and flipped him onto his back, she went to stomp on his stomach but her twisted his leg around and tripped her to the floor, she yelp but got back on her knees crouching much like a cat would when they were ready to pounce, Sebastian stood from the floor and brought his hands back up in a defensive manor, she leaped from her position on tackled him to the floor straddling his waist, she went to strike his face when he managed to flip them over so he was on top, she pulled her knees up and pushed him off, when he fell to the floor she jumped back on her feet and made a come here motion with her finger, he smirked and got back on his feet, he discarded his grey jacket and rolled up his leaves, Luna pulled off her red leather jacket so her purple tank top was left wide in the open. "Nice shirt demon banger"

"What I'm a 3000 year old virgin cut me some slack"

"Wow you managed to stay pure for this long" Sebastian said in surprise

"Yeah no one was worthy to take it but I have done…other things"

"Other things?"

"Yes, but we aren't here to talk about pleasure and lust" She ran at him once more and went to elbow him in the face but he blocked it and hit her in the shoulder, she jumped back at the pain but shrugged it off and waited for him to attack, seeing that as an opportunity the demon went to kick her in the stomach again but she stopped him with her hand and elbowed him right in his thigh, he hissed in pain and used her grip on his leg to flip and kick her right in the face, she stumbled back a few steps and a thin line of blood seeped from the corner of her mouth. "nice…shot" she panted, he laughed the best he could with short breath and went to attack her again, this time she was able to dodge the attack and right hooked him the jaw, he face went the same way her fist went and blood came out of his mouth. "Your using you power"

'I could same the same as you Sebastian otherwise you could have never of kicked me in the face, it seemed only fair to return the favour" She smiled innocently and ran towards him, he went to block her again but she did a flip before him and kicked him twice with each foot, he stumbled back and fell on the floor, he quickly rose to his feet and flew at Luna with his feet, both of which connected with her stomach and made her spew more blood, he landed gracefully on his feet and smirked. "It seems that we are evenly matched"

"Yes it seems we are"

"I think it would be best if we took a break for the rest of the class so we can heal our bruises and cuts" She leant against Sebastian and he on her as they both sat down on the trenches watching the others fight, Luna could feel the bruise on her stomach and the now healing cut.

"Most of these people need training, most of them don't know how to fight"

"Yes but none of them will go all out as we do, it's been a long time since I have fought with my fist and not with my teeth, I enjoyed it Sebastian"

"Perhaps we should do this more often and not just in class"

"Sounds fun" There's that damn feeling again, now both of them are feeling that strange feeling at the same time, although neither of them new it. They watched Angela fighting with another skilled student Marcus but neither of them were giving it their all, but they were still good at fighting. "Alright class that's enough, class is dismissed have fun in your other classes" Miss Malice cheered happily, Sebastian and Luna sat at the benches for a little bit longer so their wounds could heal, Angela shot an angry glance at Luna and stormed away. "She gives me angry glares but doesn't do a thing me"

"Bark and no bite as the saying goes" Sebastian quoted and Luna chuckled, after their bruises and cuts were non-existent they picked up their bags and left for their next class.

* * *

A/N: My second chapter yay, again i apologize if this is crap, so Sebastian has found a new playmate how exciting, lets see how this goes shall we.

Luna:T hat wasn't very fun, i got hurt more than once and kept puking up my blood.

Sebastian: If you calm down i will kiss it better

Luna:*Blushes badly*

Ciel: You both are revolting

Ana: Hey the author wrote them like that so blame her

A/N: I can make your life miserable if you dont hush up


	3. Chapter 3: Master and servant

**A/n: Welcome back lovely readers, so this one you could class as part filler and will be the key to Sebastian and Luna's relationship.**

**Sebastian: Please enjoy... :D**

* * *

Sebastian and Luna were heading to their Ancient history class from battle strategy class, all their wounds were healed but they still felt exhausted. "You know Luna I have only ever met one demon that could match up to me?"

"Oh and who would that be"

"Under a Faustian contract his name was Claude Faustus and was quite a formidable opponent"

"Huh he seems interesting" The two supernatural human walked into class and sat next to Trinity who hurried here to study. "Hey Luna and Sebastian, I saw you guys fighting you really went all out, most of the class were watching you fight it was amazing"

"It's been a while since I have fought someone so it was fun" Luna pulled out her history like the class was doing and doodled in her notebook.

"Yes but neither of you have any scratches or bruises on you"

"He's a demon Trinity and I have no idea how I heal quickly" Luna tried to hide her amusement and Sebastian chuckled behind her, Trinity looked sceptical but said nothing else, too bad that she couldn't read their minds.

"Hello students welcome back, are you ready for another lesson" the students mumbled their replies at Mr Sandier. "Wow you all must be tired you have no enthusiasm today, alright turn to page four" The sounds of pages flipping and muffled voices surrounded the class. "So this picture is of one of the journal pages recovered from Ahhotep's journal, this sentence in the third line says come to me my love and we can rule the world together, now the letters have been written over other words which no one can read, archaeologist believe that she was writing about a former lover of hers" Sebastian looked over to Luna and saw fear evident in her face, he was a little ticked that she wrote about a former lover. 'God dammit I don't know why I am thinking like this all of a sudden' shaking the thoughts out of his head he leaned over to Luna and tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you alright Luna"

"It's…not my…writing" She mumbled, her voice cracked from her fear, not once did she take her eyes off the picture of her journal. "Can anyone tell me why she might have written over the previous sentence" Marcus, another student rose his hand. "Perhaps it was because it was present tense when the lovers were together but Ahhotep's lover left her making her write it in past tense"

"Good job Marcus perhaps it was, what about you Luna what do you have to say about this" she shot her head up from the book and looked the teacher dead in the eye. "Perhaps she didn't write it and someone else did to leave a message for her"

"I don't think that would be the case, Ahhotep kept her journal very close to her and she couldn't read is in the afterlife" Luna growled at Mr Sandier's assumption. 'how dare he think that he knows more about myself than me, I didn't care about my journal and I can easily read the note left for me…but who wrote it' For the rest of the class she toned out the teacher and focused on that one sentence trying to figure out who wrote it.

"Luna…Luna class is finished"

"Oh what" Luna looked up and saw Trinity grabbing her shoulder gently. "Sorry I got really interested in this book, let's go I want to introduce you to Ciel he is really nice"

"Oh-ok" Trinity started to blush. "Oh does little Miss Trinity have a crush on Ciel"

"W-well y-yeah"

"Then I will introduce you" Luna grabbed the blondes hand and took her outside the class, they walked through the many halls of the school until they reached the garden were Ciel was talking to Sebastian. "I-I don't think I wanna go there"

"Don't worry Trinity I will be right there with you, you're a telepath so if Ciel doesn't like you then you will know" Trinity walked alongside Luna cautiously until they stopped at the seat. "Hey Ciel"

"Hello Luna, who's this"

"This is Trinity one of my friends, I thought I could introduce her to you" Ciel looked at Trinity and instantly remembered his old Fiancé Elizabeth Midford, he stood from his seat and approached the telepath. "A pleasure to meet you Trinity" He gently grabbed her hand and placed a small kiss on the back of it, she instantly blushed. "Oh umm nice to m-meet you too" Luna and Sebastian looked at each other with an amused smile. "Would you like to sit with us Trinity?"

"Oh yeah sure" Ciel took her to the seat beside him and immediately forgot the other two people next to them, Luna and Sebastian seeing that they were ignored began to talk to themselves. "It seems that Ciel has already taken a liking to Trinity"

"Yes, she does remind me a bit of his ex-Fiancé Elizabeth Midford, she was a lovely girl and I'm glad that Trinity doesn't have her high pitched voice"

"Did you not like her voice"

"She could get a little bit annoying but I was only a butler and wasn't allowed to comment on my master cousin"

"Ah of course, I'm happy that Ciel has taken a liking to Trinity, she hasn't had the best luck with boys as I have been told"

"So Luna may I ask why you looked so terrified in class" she looked back up to the demon and sighed. "Well it was my journal but that wasn't my handwriting, someone is trying to get a message to me" Sebastian frowned in confusion but allowed her to continue. "You could easily tell that the writing was done well after I disappeared, maybe even close to the time that they discovered that page"

"Do you know who it would be"

"No but I know how to be on constant watch just in case that person shows up"

"You staying at the Phantomhive manor so you will have not just yourself but my master and I's protection along with your sisters as well"

"I feel so happy that you would protect me, having a strong and powerful demon protecting me makes me feel special" She said seductively, he took in a deep breath and calmed his slightly aroused body. "It is wise never to do that Luna, I am a demon after all"

"Alright, alright I will stop sorry I do it all the time"

"I suppose living for over 3000 years will give you enough time to practice on seduction"

"It really takes 200 years to perfect as you are probably aware of"

"Yes I am" the demon chuckled causing Luna to laughing slightly, he took a chance to look at the woman beside him, the wind picked up making the raven long hair flow, cliché yes but it is the weathers fault, he had to admit for an Egyptian she is a very beautiful woman and has aged well, it would have been a beautiful woman if the bell didn't ring. "It was nice meeting you Ciel"

"The pleasure is all mine Trinity you are quite easy to talk to"

"I'm a telepath and so I know what you like so I talk about that" Ciel seemed shocked at first but then he smiled. "I'm guessing that Telepathy comes in handy"

"Yeah, well I should be getting to my arts class it was nice meeting you Ciel, bye Luna" the blonde jumped off the seat and ran to her class. "Yes I should be getting to my business class also, come meet me after Sebastian, you may come to if you would like Luna"

"Yeah sure, ready to go Sebastian"

"Yes, I wonder what miss red will be having us to today" Ciel was to the other side of the school while Luna and Sebastian only took a few steps to reach their drama class, one inside they saw Grell talking to Abigale.

"Oh Bassy welcome back, and Luna you look so lovely today I absolutely adore your red jacket"

"You adore everything red Grell" Abigale spoke, Luna laughed and sat beside her and Sebastian sat next to Luna. "Hello class welcome back, today I thought that we could do a little piece I like to call Toreador, now it will be easy for you to sing this since you all audition for this class, now everyone take a sheet and begin to sing, Ash I believe that you have done this before you so shall be the Toreador, now ladies and gentlemen you will all be surrounding Ash as he sings, girls you swoon while boys look either jealous or inspired" The class stood from their seats and took the sheet music from Miss red's table, as instructed the class all swarmed around Ash, some sitting and others standing.

"Alright people read and act, you wouldn't be in this class if you didn't know how to do these things, and a one and a two and a-"

"Toreador en garder toreador, toreador, et comba taunt so ge co oel, noir ta regard, et que la more….la more, la more et tua" As they sung for Ash Miss red played the piano, when Ash's chorus came he walked around the girl who pretended to swoon, some were actually swooning though, he made his way over to Luna and Abigale and began to sing, Luna acted like she was swooning, whilst Ash had his hand around her shoulders he shot an evil smirk in Sebastian direction causing the demon to growl as he sung, the song ended in one final note and Miss red began to clap. "That was excellent people, Grell you did marvellous at singing, and Luna you're swooning almost looked realistic" Luna snorted at that and rolled her eyes. "And Sebastian you did a great job at acting angry and jealous of Ash" Now it was Sebastian's turn to snort, he wasn't Jealous but angry at the fact that Ash was using Luna as a leverage to piss him off. "Class for the rest of the lesson I want you to revise the song and we will perform it again tomorrow" With that the class dispatched into different groups to talk and revise, Ash went with a group of other angels and Luna stayed with her group, such as Sebastian, Grell and Abigale. "I did not like swooning over Ash he is not my type"

"And what is your type dear Luna" Grell of course loved gossip and would always try to be part of it. "I like tall dark and mysterious men" she shot a glance and Sebastian and he looked back at her in shock, Grell laughed not realising the exchange but Abigale did and scowled. "I thought you might of like the sweet guys Luna" Abigale asked.

"One Ash is not sweet and two I cannot be with an angel"

"Why not"

"She will burn, remember she can control the fires of 'hell', hell being the chosen word" Sebastian stated plainly.

"You know we should be revising this" Luna said changing the subject, she didn't need more people knowing who she was

"Oh come on the weekend is tomorrow we can revise it then"

"Fine" She huffed and listened to the chatter between Abigale and Grell, those two could talk forever if they had the chance.

"Class is dismissed see you all tomorrow" The teacher yelled, we all hopped off our seats and headed to our last class of the day.

The last class was boring as per usual for linguistics class, Luna was pretty much learning what she already knew and so she didn't need to be taught once again.

Now Sebastian and Luna were waiting for Ciel to come out of his class, eventually he did alongside Trinity"

"Hey Ciel how was creative industries"

"Boring as usual" the noble shrugged his shoulders and began to walk. "Hey guys my mum is here so I shall see you later, bye Ciel"

"Bye Trinity" the blonde smiled at Ciel and dashed off, Luna leaned towards Ciel and whispered. "You like her~"

"Yeah…what no I do not that is Ludacris"

"Don't you use your big words on me I know you do and there is nothing wrong with that" He huffed and sped off to the car leaving Sebastian and Luna to casually stroll. "You like teasing him don't you Luna"

"Don't you start you like teasing him too" the demon chuckled and shook his head "Of course I do, it's the only amusement I can get"

"Just don't start teasing me for your amusement alright"

"I would never dream of his" He faked being shocked and held a hand to his heart like he was hurt, she laughed and nudged him making him laugh.

"Finally you made it what took you so long"

"Just because you stormed off Ciel doesn't mean were going to keep up"

"Humph whatever just get in the car" Luna laughed and opened the back seat door, she stepped inside and buckled up as Sebastian started the engine and drove away from the school. "It's been a while since I have driven in a car"

"Oh and why is that" Sebastian asked, he was still driving so he didn't look back at her. "Because I prefer to fly home, the wind is so nice on my face, perhaps I should take you up their sometime"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" Luna smiled at Sebastian and continued to look out the window.

"Luna your back" Luna was crushed in a crippling hug by her sister Ana, she squeaked and tried to say cant breath but her sister had a strong grip. "Stop it tiger or I bite you"

"Yeah right"

"You called Ana tiger why" Sebastian tilted his head in confusion. "Oh you didn't tell him shame on you Ana, my sister can turn into an electric tiger"

"Electric tiger"

"Yeah blue fur black stripes really scary looking"

"Not as much as a flying serpent, dragon thing"

"Aha yeah that's true, so what did you do all day Ana" as they all walked inside Ana began to speak. "Well I just walked around the manor and went hunting, not much witches during the day which is confusing"

"Yes perhaps they are preparing for something"

"But the blood moon isn't for another month" Sebastian told Luna. "Yes but that doesn't mean they stop kidnapping children, maybe they are at a gathering of some sorts" Luna rubbed her chin thought, perhaps they have a grand witch or something, she shrugged and listened to Ciel. "Anyway, Sebastian take Luna and Ana to their rooms since I don't think they want to sleep with you Sebastian" The butler nodded and took the sisters up the stairs, Ana got the first room since that was the only one prepared and Luna got the room next to Sebastian. "I will see you for dinner Luna" Ana tapped her sister on the nose and walked in her room, Luna scrunched up her face and followed Sebastian, once they reached her room he followed her inside. "So Luna may I ask you something"

"Of course Sebastian"

"I was wondering what are your thoughts when you are in your dragon form, even the civilised creatures can be a beast in animal form"

"hmm well a dragon is always supposed to have a master, until such time the dragon is a beast with the only thought is to kill, I am able to make my dragon form only think about one thing just before I turn, I allow my sister to be near me since we are of the same blood, I will not let anyone else near me when I am in that form even you"

"How does one chose a master then" the demon became quite intrigued in this, perhaps he could make her his dragon or his masters dragon. "Well I would have to already trust the person in human form, he or she has to be strong and powerful or they cannot control me, even you are worthy to be my master and I already feel that my dragon will not hurt Ciel"

"So what you just offered me as your master"

"I didn't say that, it's up to my beast to decide, maybe tonight we shall see for now I want to rest for a little"

"Of course call me if you need me, I shall see you at dinner" He bowed and left the room. "Geese he is so formal sometimes, but he could be my master I have been searching for one since Dracula, he was strong enough but then we was captured and I didn't want him to…even though I don't want to be a servant I can't help it since it is my nature, we shall see tonight" Luna yawned and laid down on the bed closing her eyes and allowing sleep to take over.

"Luna…Luna wake up" The woman eyes fluttered open and saw Sebastian looming over her. "Oh good afternoon"

"It is night time now, let's get you up" She rolled on the floor and arched her back like a cat, she stretched her hands out and cracked her knuckled, Sebastian felt slightly aroused and looked away. "Alright I'm up lets go" Sebastian turned around and lead Luna to the dining room, once inside they saw Ciel and Ana sitting down. "So Ciel how do you eat" Ana asked.

"I drink new moons drop, it's almost like an equivalent to a human's soul"

"Makes sense" Luna sat down on the seat opposite of Ciel and began to eat the pork and vegetables. "This is really good Sebastian"

"Thank you my lady" after dinner was finished they all retired to the table outside for tea. "So Luna, Sebastian told me that you can take a master"  
"yes one for my entire life"

"I was wondering if you could see if Sebastian could be your master"

"Why?" She eyed him cautiously "Well I thought it might be easier for you to fight witches when you have a master, and I thought it might help if you were with us with our investigation which I think Sebastian already told you"

"Yes about all the dead people being alive again"

"Yes"

"Well I suppose we could try but there is a catch however"

"Oh and what is that"

"You have to try and overpower her in her dragon form, since she is a female dragon that's the only way to do it, if she was male then you would have to spill his blood to be worthy" Ana chipped in

'Well I'm glad that I don't have to spill your blood Luna"

"Yes Sebastian but you still have to dominate me…" Luna sighed and stood from her seat "Let's get this over with" She walked over to the open space and waited for Sebastian, Ana sat casually sipping her tea and Ciel looked intrigued.

"Are you ready Sebastian" Luna asked, Sebastian took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, when the sun illuminated the sky Luna changed her form into the Onyx serpent. "Get ready Sebastian she is very vicious" Ana laughed

Luna growled and came charging towards the demon, he jumped into the air and stepped on her tail, she yelped and flicked him off, he gasped when his back hit the floor, he quickly jumped back up and punched Luna in the mouth, she growled and bit his shoulder, he hissed and kicked her in the stomach.

"You need to tackle her on the floor Sebastian, like I said overpower her like when you held her mouth closed" He smirked and stood still waiting for Luna to attack, when she did he dodged to the side and grabbed her mouth throwing her to the floor, she began to struggle but her hand sat on top of her body and held her head down, a growl escaped her throat and she stopped struggling, her body went limp so Sebastian could climb off her, once he stood she got on her feet and looked at Sebastian like she was studying him. "Will you accept me Luna" Her eyes flashed red like Sebastian and her mouth opened to show a row of sharp fangs, her head lowered like she was bowing to Sebastian, he smirked and walked up to the dragon stroking her head, her eyes opened and she began to purr like a cat. "Strange how a dragon purrs" the demon chuckled and took his hand away from Luna's head. "Ana how will I know that I am her master"

"Well her eye colour should be the same as your to show you are her master and she should listen to you every command when in that form" He nodded and looked back at Luna who was studying him with her new eyes. "Alright let's see take me to the top of London bridge, I have always wanted to go up there"

"What are you doing Sebastian" Ciel yelled, the demon hoped on Luna back as she crouched down. "Don't worry my master I will be back you can handle yourself" With that Luna stood up and took off into the night sky, like she said the feeling of the wind crashing against your face is marvellous, after flying through the night sky the dragon landed on the highest point of the London bridge and lowered herself down so that her new master could get off her. "So are you going to change back now?"

**"****Perhaps I am quite comfortable like this"**

**"****You can talk now"**

**"****Like I said I was a mindless beast, only when I acquired a master can I have my mind back, I can only speak to you through our bond" **Luna wrapped herself around Sebastian and lowered her head on his lap, he didn't mind since she was quite comfortable to rest on, he began petting her head.

**"****So you can only talk through my mind"**

**"****Yes if I talk through my mouth it will only come out as growls and roars"**

**"****I like your voice in my head better than your original voice"**

**"****Your voice in your head is what you really sound like, you sound more deeper and seductive if that is anymore possible"**

**"****Are you flirting with me Luna" **Luna made a sound that sounded like a snort.

**"****Perhaps I am, I would be lying if I say that you aren't attractive Sebastian"**

**"****Thank you my lady"** Sebastian felt that strange tingle on his neck again and held his neck, Luna looked up and pulled a confused face. **"Are you alright Sebastian"**

**"****Yes I just felt something weird on my neck" **Luna's eyes widened and she lifted her head from his lap, her head moved over to where his hand was and moved it away. **"I had the exact same feeling on the right side of my neck also"** She licked his neck to see if there was something wrong and felt her neck tingle in the same place. Sebastian's eyes widened and he stood from the floor, he cupped his neck and stared at her in shock, she returned to her human form now with crimson eyes and looked confused. "What is wrong Sebastian"

"It cannot be…" He mumbled, he took a step forward to Luna and looked at her neck, as he looked the tingle in his neck amplified and he gasped. "Sebastian what's wrong your scaring me"

"Y-your my soul mate" Luna took as step back when a sharp pain where the tingle was took over, Sebastian felt it also but could handle it better than her, when the pain subsided she looked back at Sebastian and saw a black mark on his neck, it was a circle and on the inside was a red rose and a blue moon behind it. "Your neck it has a black mark on it"

"It's to show who I belong to, yours looks quite interesting Luna" On her neck was a black circle with three feathers criss-crossing each other in the centre. "My familiar is of a raven so your mark represents that"

"This is…surprising, I have lived for so long that I have forgotten about soul mates…I never really wanted one since I thought it would make me feel weaker compared to the male"

"No it won't you are strong"

"Yes but you are my master Sebastian it makes us UN equal"

"The only reason why I did it is because I didn't want you to be a mindless beast, I will not force you to do anything" Luna smiled and hugged him tightly, never in her life has she met a man so strong and yet so compassionate.

"Thank you Sebastian that means a lot to me"

"Of course Luna, now shall we head back?"

"Yeah" Luna transformed one more and allowed Sebastian to get on her back, she took off into the night sky and headed back to the manor.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter three yay...this was quite a crappy chapter since i had a assive writers block when I wrote this so apologize.**

**Ana: Not a surprise there**

**A/N: why do you hate me**

**Luna: Because she wanted Sebastian**

**A/N: Oh honey i will pair you up with a guy a promise **

**Ciel: Truly hopless**


	4. Chapter 4: Aww what a cute dragon

Sebastian: Hello Readers i am filling in for the author, i owe her after i played spin the bottle and embarrassed her...so please enjoy

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" Sebastian jumped from his bed when he heard a scream coming from the next room, he ran out the door to see Ciel and Ana coming to Luna's door, once they opened the door they all gasped. "No, no, no how the hell am I like this what the hell" Sebastian felt his cheeks heat up when he looked at the raven, she has sprouted fluffy black cat ear and a long fluffier cat tail, well they certainly looked like they were cat features. "Sebastian why does she look like a cat?" Ciel asked in mild amusement, he looked to the left when Ana laughed. "They aren't cat features they are her dragon features they just look like they are cat's tails and ears, I'm surprised that she has them so early"

"What do you mean so early?"

"She is as you could say becoming one with her dragon form, she will be able to use her dragon abilities in that form, I read how this would happen to a demon when they find their soul mate, she may not be a demon but I guess it still applies"

"She told you that we were soul mates" Sebastian asked in mild embarrassment

"Were sisters Sebastian what do you expect" Ana shrugged and turned back to her sister who was freaking out.

"Calm down Luna you look fine"

"How is this fine will these things go away" Luna turned to her sister with her new crimson eyes connecting her to Sebastian. "Umm…no"

"Rahhhh!" Luna huffed and ran out the window into the trees hiding the manor. "Why did she storm off like that their just ears and tails" Ciel snorted.

"Because our mother had a cats tail and ears, she was given them by the goddess Bast, she…she was killed viciously in front of our eyes when I was four and she was two, she doesn't want to have them because they remind her of mom" Ana sighed and wiped the tears forming in her eyes. "If you will excuse me I need some air, Sebastian you should go find her, I won't be able to but you have a connection to her"

"And how do I do that, I couldn't sense her before so how do you think I can do it now"

"Dude she has your eyes you just need to look through them" When Ana walked away Sebastian focused on Luna, he closed his eyes when he felt his mind rush, when he opened his eyes again he a lake with blue flowers on the grass, he closed his eyes once more and felt his mind rush back. "I found her master, may I please go and bring her back, and I shall quickly make you some breakfast before I go"

"Alright, I will be in my study, bring it there and then you can go" Sebastian bowed to his master and set off to work.

Luna was sitting by the edge of a lake playing with the blue flowers on the floor, she didn't dare touch or even look at her tail or ears, memories of her mother came back to her mind and made her eyes water, after years of hiding those thoughts and feelings they all came rushing back just because of these stupid added features, she looked at her reflection in the water and began to sing a song that her mother used to sing to her and Ana. "Baby don't worry….about a thing….because every little thing….is going to be alight…I said baby don't worry…about…a…thing" Luna's dam broke and all her pent up tears came flooding through, she cried as loudly as she could and wrapped her arms around the grass on the floor gripping it tightly, she stood from her seat on the green grass and screamed, she threw every stick, flower, grass and rock she could at the floor and lake and roared loudly like a dragon would if threatened. "I hate this! I hate you why did you have to leave me mother I hate you!" She was grabbed from behind and pinned to a sturdy chest, she thrashed to get out of its strong grip but her anger was her downfall. "Calm down Luna it's just me Sebastian"

"No get off me let me go!" She screamed and her tail puffed up, her ears were twitching wildly and she bared her fangs that grew in length. "Please don't over react like this…" She sighed and stopped thrashing

"I hate this…" She mumbled and her body loosened from her stiffened state. "I'm sorry can you let me go now" Sebastian nodded and unwrapped his arms, she fell onto her knees and lowered her head, the demon walked beside her and sat next to her. "Your sister told me about your mother I'm sorry"

"No don't be it was years ago, I needed to let it all out, I never once cried about mothers death so this was good for me" she looked up at Sebastian and gave him a sad smile. "May I ask, why was your mother killed?"

"She was killed by the priests servants, he was a trusted man to my father but he wanted power and wanted me to give him an army, we was banished from the land when my father saw my mother dead and my sister and I cowering in the corner"

"There are always humans who only wish for power and will do anything to get it"

"Humans are stupid, they would even turn to the dark arts to gain power, hence why we hunt witches"

"I don't see why anyone would become a witch if they would be incredibly ugly and scabby" Luna gave a slight giggle like the demon wanted. "See now that's not hard, you laugh is lovely"

"Oh stop trying to butter me up Sebastian" She punched his arm and the demon laughed, not his usual small half-hearted chuckle but a true friendly laugh. "Hey I have never heard your laugh before, it was nice…you should laugh more often"

"I don't like to laugh much…hmm" Sebastian furrowed his brow and rubbed his chin in though. "What's wrong Sebastian?"

"it seems that you bring out things in me that I have never showed to anyone, it might be this tail and ears you have" He smirked and stroked her tail, she sighed and closed her eyes from the feeling of his gloved hands stroking her tail, to her surprise she started to purr in contentment. "Oh it seems you enjoy me stroking you tail, what about your ears" He knew that a cats sensitive spot was their ears, he took his hand away and began to rub her ears, her purring intensified and her body leaned against his chest, he felt his cheeks redden at her beautiful purr, she may not be a cat demon but she sure liked acting like one. "So beautiful" The demon mumbled, she began rubbing under his jaw and kneading his legs, you could class serpent dragon like flying cats, when they were kittens they used to knead their mothers chest for either comfort or milk, and like cats some of them keep that habit, it seems that Luna is slowly merging with her dragon becoming more like an animal. 'either way she is still adorable, a mix between beauty, cuteness and a seductress all rolled into one package" Sebastian smiled and looked at the woman curled up beside him 'I have a soul mate and kitten in one, but I cannot just fall for her like that, but I will say that I am attracted to her' he noticed that Luna's breathing became even and she stopped kneading, she had fallen asleep. "That is what happens when you exhaust yourself like this Luna…oh well I should take you back to the manor" The demon butler scooped the princess into his arms and carried her back to the mansion, he took her to his room and laid her down on his bed seeing as it was the second most comfortable bed in the mansion…the young master was the first, he took a glance at Luna once more and saw her curl up into a ball, for a dragon she was more like a cat. "So entertaining my little dragon" He left to carry out his masters orders.

"Young master I have returned"

"How is she, I think the whole of London probably heard her roar?"

"She was just working out her issues master but she is fine and is resting in my room from exhausting herself"

"Why in your room"

"My room is more comfortable then her so I thought she should sleep there"

"Yes of course" Ciel smirked and tried to hide his amusement, of course it didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian, the demon scowled and headed to the door

***Slam***

The door crashed opened to revealed to familiar faces. "Prince Soma, Agni how on earth did you find this place?" Ciel asked in mild shock.

"We have been searching for you everywhere Ciel" The purple haired prince began to cry and ran over to the lord, he wrapped his arms tightly around the noble and wouldn't let go. "Why did you lie to us Ciel you said that you were dead I was so sad" The prince was pouring his heat out while Angie turned to Sebastian. "I apologize on the prince's behalf, when we saw the death card it was quite a shock but a man by the name of Grell told us how you were both demons and so we went searching for you, we saw your old mansion abandoned and so we knew you moved to a more secluded area"

"I must say Angie I am quite impressed" The butlers turned to their master who were fighting each other, Ciel was pushing Soma away while he was sobbing like a child "I think I should stop my prince before he does something stupid" The Indian butler walked over to his prince and took him away from Ciel, the blue haired demon stood from his chair and straightened out his clothing, once he was finished the door opened to reveal Ana. "Ciel I heard the commotion who is this"

"Ana this is Prince Soma Asman Kadar the 26 prince of Bengal, Soma and Angie this is Ana the first princess of Egypt" Soma looked at the woman and smiled. "A pleasure to meet you Ana"

"Nice to meet you" Ana said plainly, already thinking he was a snob, the woman turned to Ciel and smiled. "Luna is awake and is just washing up, you don't mind her using your bathroom Sebastian her room is occupied"

"Of course, it seems that Soma will be using that room I shall allow Luna to use my room while I sleep on the couch" The door slowly opened and Luna stepped in, she wore a loose blue dress made of silk and her black hair was sitting neatly on her shoulder and down her chest, Ciel choked on his tea and the other men eyes widened, Ana just snorted and gave her sister a hug. "I will be going now Luna have fun with these hormonal men"

"Alright I will see you later Ana" The raven smiled at the brunette and stepped aside so she could leave, once she did Luna turned back to the men. "Hello my name is Ahhotep Luna Jayne Blackbriar the second princess of Egypt it is a pleasure to meet you" Soma stepped forward and grabbed her hand placing a kiss on the back, she sighed but allowed it to continue. "I Would have said that you are beautiful and I wanted you to work in my castle but since you are a princess I cannot say something so rude…but I will still say that you are beautiful much like your sister" he was smooth she could defiantly see that, she noticed how Sebastian was scowling at the prince for touching her so she took her hand away a pulled at him. "You are very kind thank you, may I ask you're for your name"

"Oh my name yes, my name is Soma Asman Kadar the 26 prince of Bengal, and this is my servant Angie" The silver haired butler stepped forward and bowed to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you your highness"

"Oh please just call me Luna"

"Very well Luna, may I ask why you have a cat's tail and ears" her smile faltered and she frowned, Sebastian noticed this and took as step forward. "They are in fact a dragon's tails and ears but yes they can easily be mistaken for a cat's tail and years"

"But I always thought that dragon were scaly creatures and not furry" Soma asked. "Ancient Chinese dragon are actually covered in fur and do not have wings, they slither in the sky using the wind to carry them"

"So you are half dragon"

"No I am full back can change between the two" her smile returned at the princes curiosity, for someone who is forty or thirty he is still like a child, she was a bit surprised to see his butler who should be an old man still looking like a thirty year old. "Can we see it?"

"I am afraid not Soma she is very exhausted so I would advise against it" Sebastian interjected, after her little rage she shouldn't turn to her dragon.

"Yes, shall we all head to the drawing room so we can talk in a less crowded area, I know for a fact that a visit was not all you came for Soma"

"Yes you are right" Luna tilted her head in confusion when the prince's face turned serious.

"If you would all follow me, I believe that Ana is in the drawing room as we speak" Sebastian led the group to the drawing room and poured some tea for them all. "So Soma, Angie tell me why you came"

"We came to England in hopes to find you when we saw an orphanage being attacked, all the children were gone and the cares killed, when we asked the police they told us that this has been happening to children all over London…we were hoping that you could look into this like you used to"

"Why would you want Ciel to help you with this, you are more than capable Soma" Ana stated, she knew that his butler Angie had a blessed hand and slowed his aging.

"We don't know the first thing of where to start, Ciel you were the queens guard dog and the best detective I know please will you help us" Soma pleaded, Ciel sat for a moment drinking his tea in thought, he's been missing his old life, almost everything he had has been lost, Elizabeth died of a heart disease and all his servants retired, Sebastian, Angie and Soma were the only ones that were from his old life…they deserved this much at least. "Fine I will help you, can you take me to the orphanage"

"Oh thank you Ciel" Soma screamed, he stood from his seat and grabbed the boys hand dragging him outside where their carriage awaits. "Stop dragging me Soma I can walk on I own" Luna laughed and rolled her eyes at Ciel whining. Once a child always a child. "But we must hurry"

"Soma we will get their I promise" Luna smiled sweetly at the prince and he blushed, she could hear Sebastian growl behind her, the demon cleared his throat and touched her shoulder. "I took the liberty of getting a hat and coat so you can hide the…added features" He handed Luna a Blue coat and blue hat that reminded him of Madams reds hat but blue, the group all hopped in the carriage and Angie took them to the Orphanage.

They all arrived at the burnt down orphanage and headed inside, the building still stood but was charred and destroyed on the inside. "So Ciel can you tell us what could have taken these kids"

"We will have to look first Soma then a can tell you" They all heard a growl come from behind then and turned to Luna. "What's wrong Luna" Ana walked over to her sister and took off her hat and coat seeming unfazed by the growl.

The raven walked through the rooms looking at every spot in the building until she stopped in the children's room. "This is no ordinary fire" She mumbled, she walked over to one of the beds and saw a black claw, Ana came up behind her to look at it. "Witches" Luna sneered and turned to Ciel "Witches stole the children, possible three or four witches were here….but why" The princess sat on the bed twiddling the claw in her fingers while she thought, the others looked at her awaiting her answer. 'several children stolen by many witches, normally they would only take one or two children not a whole orphanage…why would they expose themselves like this unless…' Luna's eyes widen and she growled deeply, she suddenly stood from the bed and headed over to Ana. "Ana do you remember three hundred years ago when this happened before"

"Oh my god…"

"What, what is wrong" Soma seemed panicked now.

"Three hundred years ago a witch by the name of Agenise was going to use a child from each month to sacrifice In order to resurrect the priest that killed my mother"

"Did she succeed?"

"I'm not sure but she got away before I could kill her… we need to find this hideout and safe those kids before their blood is used to bring him back, he cannot come back"

"What happens if he does" now it was Sebastian turn to seem worried, she turned around him a serious face. "If he was to come back then you would have to kill me" She turned on her heels and walked out the door. "What!" Sebastian shouted "Luna wait"

When the demon ran outside he saw Luna taking off into the sky and disappearing in the clouds. "We have to find her" Ana gripped Sebastian shoulder to get his attention. "You won't be able to get her if she is in the sky, you can just track her movements and talk to her if need be, for lets return to the manor to wait for her and I will explain this further to you all" She guided the rest of the group and waited for Sebastian to step in before she took the reins of the carriage and rode back to the manor.

"So Ana tell us why Luna said that we should kill her" Ciel seemed to be pretty made at Luna's statement, as much as he didn't want to admit it he felt very protective of that girl. "Huh fine…the priest was a skilled sorcerer, he found a way to use our mothers blood in order to control Luna, when he was banished he took on Agenise as an apprentice, when he returned when Luna was eleven he was killed and my sister and I were taken away by a man named Luca who put us in a dormant sleep for a hundred years, if the Priest Adrian was ever brought back to life he could control Luna by using her broken heart"

"But how could he do that she doesn't have a broken heart" Ciel spoke.

"That is why she wanted to be killed if he did, Adrian is persistent when it comes to getting her, one way or another he could break her heart even if by force" Ana seemed depressed after her story, of course when your sister says that she needs to be killed makes any sibling sad. "So how do we stop this resurrection" Soma stood from his chair with a determined look in his eye.

"Well I hope that Luna will find the hideout and then we can kill all the witches before they bring him back (Yawn) now I'm going to sleep, I know that you won't fall asleep Sebastian so you can see Luna when she gets back, goodnight guys" The brunette stood from her chair and left the room, Soma and Agni soon followed to their own rooms and soon after Ciel did also leaving Sebastian alone.

"I suppose I should wait outside for her, she is moving rather quickly" The butler walked outside to the night sky and looked up at the stars, he decided to sit on the bench that overlooked the garden, he was slightly worried for Luna, he felt her anger and fear. 'Why am I so worried for her, maybe her feelings are radiating off of me' he huffed and leant back against the back of the chair.

***Crash***

The Sebastian looked down and saw Luna on the grass struggling to stand, she had many wounds across her body, scorch marks, large gashed, open wounds, and her right ear was chipped and bleeding heavily, in an instant he was beside her and holding her neck. "Luna what happened?" She panted and growled looking frantically around her. "Ee ee ee ee ee" A cackle came from behind a tree followed by two more, Luna pushed herself off the floor and stepped towards three witches that emerged from the woods. "Ahh so here you are little Luna, and who is this…a Demon, what lovely blood you have I must drink it" Luna growled deeply and situated herself in front of Sebastian blocking him from the witches, he seemed shocked that she was protecting him. "Aww you protecting him so adorable" The red headed witch cackled again and took a step forward, Luna growled and scared the witch back.

"Edina look at his neck, he is soul mates with her…Agenise will not like this"

"We need to kill the demon and take the princess!" The three witches brought their wands forward and shot a white spell towards Sebastian, Luna ran in front and took the attack on her side, and she growled and wrapped herself around Sebastian. "Luna stop this right now or you will be killed!" Sebastian shouted but he got another growl. **"Spell can…kill..de…mons"** She spoke weakly into his mind and hissed when another bolt hit her body, to say that Sebastian wasn't shocked was a complete lie. 'Luna is putting herself in front of me so I won't be kill…why' Luna grabbed Sebastian and placed him on her back and ran away from the witches, she took off into the sky in hopes of losing the witches but it didn't work for the witches were on the broomsticks shooting more spells at Sebastian, each time they fired she would dodge and move in another direction. "Luna take a left here try and lose him here" She huffed and took a sharp left into the trees, she swerved around the trees in hopes of losing them. "Shot the fire bolt and get her back on the floor, she won't be able to get back up!" One of the witches screeched and shot a fire ball in her direction, she yowled as the bold hit her stomach and she fell to the floor, Sebastian was flung over her head and landed a few feet before her. "Ahh now we can kill the demon"

"GRR!" The witches looked over to see Luna struggling to stand on all fours, she wobbled over to Sebastian and once again stood in front of him. "How are you still standing!?" This time Luna roared at the witches, she opened her mouth and used the last of her strength to char grill the witches with her fire, the scabby woman screamed and melted in the grass.

The Luna huffed one last time and collapsed into the grass, Sebastian sat on the grass and pulled Luna's head onto his lap. "Why Luna, why did you do that when you could have been killed"

**"****I…had…to protect…you…I need…you"** Sebastian's eyes widen a bit and looked at Luna's face.

"Luna you don't need me…I am a demon and you have your sister"

**"****Heh I have lived a lonely life…my sister may have been there but I felt empty for all these years…I need you Sebastian, and as much as I don't want to admit it since I barely know you I…Love you" **Luna coughed and spat out blood, Sebastian gasped, why would anyone love him, a cursed demon who doesn't feel love, joy, happiness or compassion '_But you can feel those things. You have not experienced it until now' _it seemed that he was having a war within himself. He looked at Luna and saw that she was asleep and her wounds began to heal themselves. "I cannot move her because she is to heavy and I might injure her further, I will not leave her so I will stay with her until morning" Sebastian Laid back on the grass and pulled Luna to lay on his chest, he closed his eyes and listened to her heavy breathing and the sound of the grass flowing with the wind..."Goodnight...Luna"

* * *

A/N: Hey Reader i'm sorry about the grammar but meh...

Luna:*Blushing*

Sebastian: it seems that my mate is embarrassed how adorable

A/N: The next chapter will be good i promise, now i need to tend to Luna goodbye Readers!


End file.
